Transporting equipment including a conveyor belt as a means for transporting items is used in various industrial fields such as the steel, coal, and cement industries. Such transporting equipment is commonly used in harsh environments and is often used to transport high-temperature articles. The conveyor belt of the transporting equipment is therefore required to have not only high strength as a rubber article, but also high flame retardance. On the other hand, there has recently been strong demand for transporting equipment having improved fuel efficiency, and thus there is need for a conveyor belt having an excellent low loss property.
The use of mainly natural rubber and styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) as rubber components to provide a rubber article with high strength and flame retardance is a known technique. This technique is also applicable for conveyor belts. For example, PTL 1 discloses that by using mainly natural rubber and styrene-butadiene rubber as rubber components and by compounding a suitable flame retardant, a rubber composition for a conveyor belt having improved impact resistance can be obtained, while also ensuring flame retardance.